STPC02
is the 2nd episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 735th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary The rocket that Lala and Prunce were operating had gotten some damage, so Lala decided she'd try to repair it. Hikaru is surprised to hear Lala is 13 years old, like herself, but that Lala is also considered an adult back at home. At the same time, Lala was secretly upset that she couldn't become a Pretty Cure as well. As if he heard her doubts, Kappard appeared and was too tough for Star to handle on her own. So Star sends encouragement to Lala who was defending Fuwa. This helped give Lala some courage that led to her debut as Cure Milky! Major Events *Hagoromo Lala transforms into Cure Milky for the first time. She also uses her attack, Milky Shock, for the first time. *AI appears for the first time. *Hikaru learns about the Star Princesses. Synopsis Lala and Prunce's rocket has landed in the middle of a forest. Lala uses her antennae to activate the diagnostics on the rocket, and a voice says that the rocket is 92% damaged. Hikaru is amazed by the voice, and Lala explains that it's the rocket's AI. Lala is upset that the rocket won't be able to fly, but Prunce is still happy because Hikaru is now a Pretty Cure. Hikaru asks what a Pretty Cure is. Prunce is shocked that Hikaru doesn't know about this intergalactic legend, but he explains to her that whenever the stars begin to dim, the Pretty Cures use the Twinkle Book to save the world. Hikaru is excited to be such an important person, but Lala is still in a bad mood. Night comes, and the rocket is still not fixed. Fuwa is tired, so she enters the Twinkle Book, startling Hikaru. Prunce explains that Fuwa must be tired from summoning two portals, turning Hikaru into Cure Star, and creating the Twinkle Book. He then demands that Hikaru give him the Twinkle Book, as it's an intergalactic treasure. Hikaru wants the Twinkle Book, though, as she got it first. The two get into a fight, and Lala is not amused. Hikaru eventually wins the fight and Prunce orders her to find a shelter for Fuwa. Hikaru invites Prunce and Lala to her house, surprising Lala. Hikaru's dog, Yeti, then appears, scaring Prunce so much that he clings to Hikaru's head. Hikaru calms him down by explaining that Yeti is nice and won't hurt him. After this, the three arrive outside of Hikaru's house. Prunce extends his tentacles to secretly pull Lala and Hikaru up through Hikaru's window. Hikaru asks why they're being so secretive and Lala explains that the Galactic Starscape Alliance has a law forbidding aliens from being seen by people who live on planets without space travel. If Lala and Prunce are caught breaking this law, they'll be banned from space travel for a century. Hikaru and Lala make it into the bedroom and Lala is amazed by Hikaru's space-themed bedroom. Hikaru says that it used to be her father's study before it became her room. Lala is then surprised by Hikaru's books and Prunce remarks about the low-tech way humans have of storing information. Hikaru says that books are great because they can take the reader anywhere. This confuses Lala, who thinks that books have a warp function. Hikaru's grandfather, Harukichi, then announces his arrival, and Prunce hides Lala by lifting her onto the ceiling. Harukichi is upset that Hikaru didn't greet him when she came in and that her room is a mess. Harukichi orders Hikaru to come down for dinner and leaves. Downstairs, Hikaru joins her family at the dinner table. Her mother, Terumi, asks if Hikaru found the mysterious creature she was looking for earlier that day. Hikaru says that she found her, but that she couldn't be found, confusing Terumi. Hikaru goes upstairs to bring some food to Lala and Prunce. However, only Prunce is there, as Lala has gone to repair the rocket. Outside, Lala asks the rocket's AI how likely it is that she'll become a Pretty Cure. The AI responds that the probability is 0.000000012%. This disappoints Lala, who asks what Hikaru's probability was before her transformation. Hikaru's probability was the exact same amount. This surprises Lala. Then, Hikaru calls to Lala and offers her onigiri, a Japanese snack. Lala confuses them for rocks and doesn't want to eat them. She reveals that she has her own food: cosmo-gummies. Hikaru is amazed by them. Lala senses that she wants to have one, so she gives Hikaru a cosmo-gummy. Hikaru loves it. She then tells Lala that she really should at least try an onigiri because she has no idea if she'll like it or not. Lala is disgusted by the idea, but she forces herself to take a bite. She finds that the onigiri is incredibly tasty, despite being quite sour in the middle. Hikaru tells Lala that she's amazed at her ability to fly and fix the rocket. Lala says that it's only natural for her to know those things as she's an adult. Hikaru asks how old Lala is and Lala says (with the help of the AI) that she's 13 Earth years and 294 Earth days old. This makes her an adult on her planet, so Lala feels that she's responsible for fixing the ship and saving Fuwa and Prunce. Hikaru understands and gives her the rest of the onigiri for later. She then bids Lala farewell, as her mother and grandparents would be mad if Hikaru stayed out late. Meanwhile, in another area, Kappard emerges from a lake that he was in so he could replenish his fluids. He reports to a female Nottoraider that a Pretty Cure has appeared, but he's still determined to defeat the Pretty Cure and obtain Fuwa. The next morning, Hikaru meets Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa. Hikaru tells Lala "good morning" and explains that it's an expression that Earthlings use to greet each other. Lala says that the people on her planet use the touch sensors at the ends of their antennae as greeting instead. Prunce elaborates that Lala's antennae are electric and are useful for things like fixing Prunce's stiff neck. Hikaru asks if the three have always been together and Lala says that she only met Fuwa and Prunce recently. Prunce explains that far away, from Earth, in an area called the Starry Sky World, is the Star Palace where the twelve Star Princesses who defend the galaxy live. Prunce used to serve them. However, the Star Palace got swallowed by the darkness of the Nottoraiders, who wanted the Star Princesses' powers. The Star Princesses sent Fuwa and Prunce away and used the last of their power to drive the Nottoraiders away. Because of this, the Star Princesses are now lost in space. When this happened, Lala picked up a strange signal, which she used to find Fuwa and Prunce. The three have been together ever since. Hikaru tells the others that two nights ago, Fuwa showed her the Star Palace. Prunce is excited by this and says that as a Pretty Cure, Hikaru can save the Star Princesses. This makes Lala jealous. Later, Hikaru leads Lala to the top of a hill. Lala makes it before everyone else, so she sits down. Just then, she's spotted by Sorami Ryoutarou and she panics. Because Fuwa never used her magic on Ryoutarou, the two can't understand each other. Ryoutarou assumes that Lala is a foreigner. Then, Hikaru comes up and says that Lala is from space. When Lala panics, Hikaru backtracks and says that Lala is her friend who is totally not from space. Lala is flattered by being called a friend. Nonetheless, she's still upset that Hikaru led her here. Hikaru says that she wanted to show Lala the view so she could take a break from repairing the ship. Lala asks why Hikaru got to become a Pretty Cure even though she hasn't been with Fuwa as long as Lala has. Hikaru notices that Lala wants to be a Pretty Cure and says that if Lala really wants to be a Pretty Cure, she should just be one. Lala protests that it isn't that easy since data based on past statistics says that she has next to no chance. Hikaru says that the data may know the past, but it doesn't know the future. Hikaru gives the others some juice and they return home. However, they're stopped by Kappard and an army of Nottorei. Hikaru's Star Color Pendant glows, and with its power, she transforms into Cure Star. Fuwa jumps into Lala's arms and the Nottorei attack. Star takes out a bunch of Nottorei with an attack resembling Star Punch. Meanwhile, Lala tries to run away with Fuwa, but she's stopped by Kappard and trips, falling down a hill. Star tries to help, but she's stopped by some Nottorei. Lala continues to run, but she's soon backed against a stone hill by Kappard. Kappard notes that she's holding Fuwa just like Hikaru was holding Fuwa during their last fight, but says that miracles don't happen twice. Kappard attacks with his dual-bladed sword, only to be stopped and dragged backward by Star. A Nottorei surrounds Lala and Star tells Lala to transform into a Pretty Cure. Kappard says that that's impossible and sends one of his Nottorei forth. Before it can touch Lala, Prunce clings to its face and flings Lala up to a higher rock. Lala says that there's no way that she can become a Pretty Cure, but Star insists that Lala can. She tells Lala to envision the Lala she wants to be and to not say that it's impossible, regardless of what some data says. Lala says that she wants to protect Fuwa with her own power and that she will become a Pretty Cure. Fuwa suddenly glows and summons a new Star Color Pendant and teal Star Color Pen. Lala is elated, and she uses the two items to transform into Cure Milky. The Nottorei charge, but Milky defeats them by shocking them with her antennae. Kappard is in disbelief, as he still believes that miracles don't happen twice. Milky says that the miracle was the same as last time's; it used to be Hikaru's, and now it's Lala's. Kappard tries to strike Milky with his sword, but Milky unleashes her new attack: Milky Shock. This electrical shock injures Kappard due to him being water-based, so he and the Nottorei teleport away. Later, by the rocket, Hikaru tells Lala that she knew she could become a Pretty Cure. Lala says that she thinks she was able to become one because Hikaru was, too. Suddenly, Hikaru's Star Color Pendant glows. The outside of the pendant spins around, and the arrow at the center of the pendant points to a symbol of Taurus. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Kappard *Nottorei *Tenjo (voice only) Secondary Characters *AI *Yeti *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Terumi *Hoshina Youko *Sorami Ryoutarou *Star Princesses Trivia *A title card appears for the first time in the season. *It's revealed that Hikaru is the only Earthling who can understand Lala. Constellation Fortune Telling *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs. Gallery :Main Page: STPC02/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes